


Bright Yellow in Red Square

by A_Selkie_Abroad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1990, But the McDonalds in Red Square was a pretty major step, Cold War, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical Hetalia, Hopeful Ending, I mean Russia and America's relations warmed in 1989, January 31st, Like 1 word of Russian, Making Up, McDonald's, Moscow, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self Prompt, Sunflower, USSR, comfortable silence, could be read as RusAme if you REALLY squint, hopefully, inspired by history, red square, waiting in line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Selkie_Abroad/pseuds/A_Selkie_Abroad
Summary: 1990, January 31st. The USSR has fallen in all but name, and the first McDonalds opens in Red Square, Moscow. America and Russia wait in line, side-by-side.
Relationships: Alfred F. Jones & Ivan Braginsky, America & Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Bright Yellow in Red Square

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it would be awesome if I could get some feedback!

Alfred wondered why the plaza was named ‘The Red Square’ when the cobblestones were _clearly_ blue. It was also strange that Alfred hadn’t stepped foot in the square for nearly four and a half decades, yet here he was today, on this cheery January morning.

There was something different in the air today, Alfred thought as he stood in line, fiddling with his sleeve cuff. Beside him, Ivan stood still and patient, his pink scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. The yellow sunflower Alfred had given him as a truce offering that morning was cradled delicately in his hand. 

( _He was used to standing in line, Alfred realised later. Everyone in the Soviet Union was._ )

All around them, there was chatter. People grinned and milled about, while keeping a tight grasp on their place in line. A queue of several thousand stretched behind the two Nations. A light cover of receding snow traced the roofs of the buildings lining the square. The atmosphere was light and care-free, hopeful even.

Over the heads of the crowd, Alfred spotted the familiar, bright yellow double arches. “Never thought this day would come, huh?” The american said, turning to Ivan.

“Da.” Ivan smiled and nodded. 

“Bit disorienting to see it here, really,” Alfred pondered, bouncing back and forth between resting on the heels and the balls of his feet, “And I don’t think I’ve ever seen lines this long before.”

Ivan hummed and his eyes softened as they followed a little girl who ran past, chasing after a younger sibling. “Nice to see happy people. They regained hope, Da?”

Alfred felt strangely amicable towards Russia today, and he knew Ivan was feeling it too. Their people no longer were holding their grudges so tightly, and there was a cheery mood that seemed to have spread between them like a virus. 

The two stood side-by-side in comfortable silence for the first time in decades. 

No smug or challenging looks. No barbed insults hidden in ‘pleasant’ smalltalk. No scathing reminders of accomplishments. No not-so-subtly hidden threats made by dropping thought-to-be-secret information. No clever references to the number of nuclear weapons they owned and how far they could fire. No hand twitchily hovering over a concealed revolver or metal pipe, waiting to spring into action at the slightest provocation ( _at the slightest excuse_ ). 

Just standing, and watching the people of Moscow go about their day, lining up for the first McDonalds built in the entirety of the USSR. Stance relaxed. Content smiles.

The duo reached the counter and ordered. Alfred breathed in the familiar smell of grilling patties and frying chips.

He picked up their pair of cheeseburgers and handed one to Ivan. ( _Ivan didn’t sniff suspiciously at the offering, as he would have only days ago, or outright refuse it, as he would have weeks ago._ )

The two bit into their burgers simultaneously and Alfred watched, amused, as Ivan’s face lit up in pleased surprise. 

_I think things are going to be ok_ , Alfred thought, listening to the murmurs of appreciation all around him. The place was packed with people, and no one spared a second glance at the pair. ( _Only weeks ago, people would have stared suspiciously at Alfred, his accent and clothing all too telling to where he was from. "A western spy," they would have whispered, not knowing Alfred's keener-then-most hearing would have h_ _eard_ _them, "Do not trust him."_ )

“ _Опа_ , this is good! I very much like.” Ivan exclaimed, taking another bite, sunflower having been set gently on the table-top, it’s sunny, bright yellow petals glossy and crisp.

_Things are going to be ok._

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a video of the opening, if you are interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9xlu_R46x8  
> Muscovites really did enjoy McDonalds, a lot!  
> This place opening was a big thing, an American, 'capitalist' fast-food place opening in the heart of the USSR - This was the moment communism lost the fight, and the USSR was doomed to collapse.


End file.
